Beautiful Summer Time
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: kata orang cinta yang bersemi selama liburan musim panas tak pernah berujung bahagia. hanya katanya. namun bagaimana dengan kisah Tao yang bertemu Baekhyun saat liburan musim panasnya...? BaekTao/TaoBaek selamat membaca.. GS


**Beautiful Summer Time**

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (IC)

Other Cast : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Kris, and other EXO plus Lee Tae Min (shinee)

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : romance

* * *

"happy reading!"

Berjalan sendiri dengan hanya ada ombak yang menemani bersama dengan matahari yang berjalan malas keperaduannya menjadi favorit momen bagi namja itu. Namja yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, egois, lucu dan tentu saja tampan. Namja yang membuat kameraku teralih dari pemandangan sore tepi pantai. Aku menikmati setiap lekuk-lekuk gerakan namja itu, ia membuat kegiatan sederhana itu menjadi berbeda.

Byun Baekhyun POV

Aku bermaksud menyelesaikan tugas musim panasku yaitu membuat dokumentasi liburan di tahun terakhirku di High School. Aku tak tau apa yang harusku aku dokumentasikan, menulisnya dalam bentuk cerita perjalanan, mengabadikan setiap moment dalam bentuk foto atau merekamnya dalam bentuk video. Seharusnya tak menjadi sulit untuk di putuskan, tinggal melakukannya semuanya saja. Aku membawa laptop untuk menulis pengalaman dari hari ke hari disini. Aku juga mempunyai gadget yang bisa dipakai untuk sekedar berfoto atau pun merekam video. Yang membuat ini susah adalah aku sendirian disini, berada jauh dari semua teman baikku. Apa yang akan aku ceritakan dalam paper itu, tentang rutinitas membosankanku? Bangun pagi membantu bibiku menyiapkan beberapa desert, melayani tamu di cafenya dan sore menjelang aku akan jalan-jalan atau pun berkeliling dengan sepeda di tepi pantai. Itu membosankan bukan? Lalu apa aku harus ber-selca ria dengan latar pantai dibelakangku? Hmm.. sendirian? Ku pikir ide yang buruk, aku akan terlihat narsis dan bodoh. Atau aku harus merekam diriku dan curhat betapa kesepiannya aku disini. Ini ide jauh lebih bodoh, aku yakin akan terlihat seperti video pesan terakhir.

"eottokhe.. eottokhe"keluhku. Aku benar-benar tak tau harus melakukan apa?

Aku benar-benar kesepian.

Author POV

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan gadgetnya, melihat-lihat foto bersama teman-temannya dan memutar lagu-lagu yang nyaman di telinganya. Matahari yang mulai condong ke barat membuat sinarnya tak lagi menyengat kulit. Baekhyun berniat mengambil foto-foto keindahan pantai dari jembatan kecil menuju kesana, ya setidaknya itu saran dari Kim Jong In atau Kai-sahabatnya. "foto saja keindahan alam disana dan pamerkan bahwa kau baik-baik saja disana pada kami" itulah kata Kai. "iya.. tentu saja pemandangan indah ini akan membuatku baik-baik saja namun tanpa kalian semua, ini juga akan terasa hampa"kata Baekhyun membatin. Baekhyun sudah berpose layaknya fotografer professional dari jembatan itu dengan kamera yang di pinjamnya dari bibinya. Ia membidik keindahan alam itu dengan sangat baik dan detail, mulai dari langit yang tadi bewarna orange menjadi keungu-unguan, gerombolan burung yang berterbangan, matahari yang melangkah malas kembali keperaduannya. Ombak yang semakin besar berkejaran ke bibir pantai membuat Baekhyun ingin mengabadikannya dalam jarak dekat. Ia tetap berfokus pada ombak itu sejak dari jembatan itu. Namun kameranya beralih ketika seorang namja melintas pada fokus kameranya. Namja kurus,tinggi memakai celana pendek dan kemeja panjang itu berjalan sendirian di tepi pantai. Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengabadikan foto namja itu pada roll kameranya. Ia di alihkan oleh pesona yang dimiliki namja itu. Wajah namja itu memang tak terlihat begitu jelas bahkan nyaris seperti siluet. Namun, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar-debar cepat karenanya, hingga namja itu berlalu pergi Baekhyun hanya mampu melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Tao POV

Sudah berapa hari aku disini, memang berjalan sendiri di tepi pantai ini membuat aku merasa tenang dan nyaman tapi aku juga merasa merindukan sahabat-sahabatku. Memang aku yang memutuskan dengan lantang untuk tak ikut bersama Kris dan yang lainnya, aku pikir akan menyebalkan namun aku juga enggan untuk mengatakan sekarang aku akan menyusul mereka kesana. Itu melukai harga diriku bukan? Aku akan jadi bahan olok-olokan mereka. Tapi, tetap saja aku merindukan mereka. Setelah selesai liburan nanti aku akan mengajak mereka ke pemandian air panas untuk mandi bersama. Ide yang tak buruk bukan?

Aku mendengar beberapa orang bilang cafe "sarang" di tempat ini memiliki menu-menu yang sangat enak. Aku sedikit penasaran untuk mencobanya, hanya saja tatapan orang-orang kepadaku membuatku ingin memakai kacamata saja. Iya.. benar. Semua karena aku namja yang keren, namun jujur saja kebanyakan dari mereka menatapku bukan tatapan kagum namun khawatir karena menyangka aku sedang sakit atau kurang enak badan. Aku memiliki mata panda sejak lahir membuat orang salah paham dan sering mencemaskan kondisiku. Apa semua salahku?

Seorang yeoja datang menemuiku, ia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk memulai berbicara. Sepertinya dia seorang waitress disana. Aku membuka kacamataku untuk melihat wajah yeoja itu. Sejurus kemudian dia langsung berkata "apa kau baik-baik saja,tuan?" aku sedikit tertawa, semua pasti karena mata pandaku lagi. "gwenchana"kataku. Yeoja itu memberiku daftar menu di cafe itu, namun tetap mencuri pandang padaku. Apa dia terbawa dalam pesonaku? "kau bukan berasal dari korea ya?"tanyanya pelan. Kali ini pasti karena logat bahasa koreaku yang kacau, dan yeoja itu benar aku berasal dari China. Sudah lama di korea pun tetap saja bahasa koreaku terdengar aneh. "ya.. aku berasal dari china"kataku. Yeoja hanya mengangguk. "sekarang sajikan saja menu terenak menurutmu padaku". "mwo?"kata yeoja itu. "aku percaya kau bisa memilih yang terbaik untukku". Yeoja itu tersenyum "aku mengerti".

Dan terbukti hidangan yang ia sajikan memuaskan. Dan ku sarankan untuk mencoba makanan disini.

Baekhyun POV

"ajumma... aku pergi ya.."teriakku.

Aku ingin segera ke pantai siapa tau aku bisa melihat namja di tepi pantai itu lagi. Di cafe tadi, aku bertemu dengan seorang namja china yang mengingatkanku padanya. Tapi rasanya tak sopan aku bertanya apakah itu dia atau pun bertanya hal-hal lain. Dari cara dia berbicara, aku tak yakin dia sepenuhnya mengerti bahasa korea. Aku hanya berpikir kedua namja itu unik.

Tepat di waktu yang sama seperti kemarin aku melihat seorang namja berjalan dengan cara yang sama seperti namja di kameraku, duduk di tepi pantai kemudian menghempaskan dirinya pada pasir. Apa namja itu pingsan? Apa dia tak kenapa-kenapa? Aku cukup yakin bahwa itu orang yang sama dengan namja di kameraku, aku segera berlari ke tempat namja itu.

"hey.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"hey..apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya namja itu membuka topi yang menutupi wajahnya.

"kau?" kata kami serempak.

"apa bayaranku kurang sehingga mengusikku seperti ini, agashi?"tanyanya.

"ani.." kataku cepat dan mengelus-elus dadaku yang kaget.

"aku berpikir tadi kau pingsan dan bermaksud menolongmu"

"agashi.. meski mataku seperti ini aku sehat lahir batin dan aku hanya berbaring disini, apa itu terlarang?"

"ani.."kataku.

"karena kau mengganggu tidurku, kau harus bertanggung jawab mengajakku berkeliling dengan sepeda"

"wae? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"kau tidak mau? Kau tak mau bertanggung jawab. Kau benar-benar orang jahat agashi"

"ya...! jahat? Apa maksudmu? Jangan memanggilku agashi namaku Byun Baekhyun"

"apa kau bermaksud mengenalku lebih jauh,agashii?"

"anii..bocah gila!"

Namun namja egois itu sudah menarik tanganku ke tempat peminjaman sepeda. "aku Huang Zi Tao" katanya tanpa melihat padaku. "mwo?" Ia menatap penuh arti kemudian berkata "kau yang bayar sepedanya". "mwo?"kataku lagi. "palie-palie" katanya tak bersalah. Aku terpaksa membayarnya. "kajja,agashii!" panggilnya. Ia malah menyuruhku memboncenginya. "wae,agashi? Apa kau keberatan? Hey.. ingat kau bersalah padaku. Kau harus menebusnya." "apa kau tak malu dilihat semua orang"kataku. "aniyoo!"tegasnya.

Entah aku yang bodoh atau dia yang kelewat aneh, aku malah menurutinya. Aku ingin membuatnya malu di depan semua orang. Bersusah payah aku mengayuh sepeda mengelilingi pantai, di temani dengan oceh-ocehannya. "hey agashi.. kenapa sepedanya melambat?" "itu apa agashi?" "aku mau itu" "agashii, cepatlah!" aku bahkan lebih lelah mendengar dan meladeni ocehannya di banding mengayuh sepeda itu. Dia tak juga menjadi malu atau jadi bahan olok-olokan orang-orang, tiap orang bertanya ia menjawab dengan jawaban aneh dan tiap orang menatap aneh dia akan menebarkan pesonanya, kami malah di anggap pasangan atau lebih tepatnya cute couple katanya. Ini benar-benar gila.

"hey.. agashii.. berhentii disinii!" lagi-lagi perintah egois dari mulutnya. Aku memberhentikan sepedanya. Setidaknya tanpa di jelaskannya aku mengerti kenapa dia menyuruh berhenti, tempat itu benar-benar indah. Matahari yang sudah lelah terlihat benar-benar meninggalkan bumi. Aku dan dia menikmati pemandangan itu dari atas sepeda seperti tadi bedanya kami menikmatinya tanpa suara saking terkagumnya. Namun, tiba-tiba tangan Tao melingkar di pinggangku, meletakan kepalanya tetap di punggungku. Aku berusaha melepaskannya "apaa yang kauu...". "gomawo, Byun Baekhyun"katanya pelan dan melepas pelukannya. "tunggu sebentar" Ia meninggalkanku dengan wajah yang merah padam. Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali karena sudah gelap sehingga tak seorang pun melihatnya. "oh.. tuhann.. kenapa ini dengan jantungku rasanya benar-benar akan meledak?"kataku membatin.

Tao POV

Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Aku benar-benar harus melarikan diri darinya, aku benar-benar dibuat gila sepertinya. Apa aku benar-benar keterlaluan tadi? Apa dia marah padaku? Kenapa dia hanya diam padaku sejak tadi? Aku tak salahkan, itu spontanitas. Sama seperti aku memeluk Kris Hyung dan yang lainnya. Apa aku salah juga memegang pipinya yang panas dan mendekatkan minuman dingin kepipinya? Aku baik,kan? Kenapa dia diam dan membuatku salah tingkah seperti ini? Padahal aku sekarang yang sedang memboncenginya.

"Baekhyun!" panggilku. "Nn..nn..ne.."jawabnya kaget dan tak bersemangat. Membuatku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku.

Kami sampai di tempat peminjaman sepeda dengan suasana dan keadaan yang sangat berbeda dari pergi tadi.

"hey.. kau mau kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu." Kataku reflek ketika dia pergi.

"kau tak perlu melakukan itu, sungguh"elaknya.

Aku membiarkannya berjalan lebih dulu dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku bukan sedang men-stalkernya tapi ini karena aku Namja. Namja yang bertanggung jawab. Ternyata dia tinggal tak jauh dari cafe itu.

"gumawoo.. Tao-shii"katanya. Aku ragu dia berbicara pada siapa sebab ia membelakangiku. Ia membalikkan badan ke tempatku men-stalkernya. "jeongmal gumawo, Tao-shii. Kau tak perlu bersembunyi lagi"

"eh.. sejak kapan kau tau?" aku benar-benar kaget.

"gumawoo.. kau sejak awal mengikutiku. Kan?"

"itu karena aku namja. Namja bertanggun jawab, araeso?"elakku malu.

"ne... araesoo"jawabnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Yeoja itu memang benar-benar biasa saja tapi bersamanya terasa berbeda dan melepasnya kembali ke rumah ini membuatku sedikit tak rela.

"aku masuk dulu"katanya.

Aku merasa tubuhku terlalu aktif, aku menangkap tangannya sebelum berlalu. "kau masih ada hutang padaku"

Aku benar-benar tak punya hal kreatif untuk di bicarakan.

"apa lagi Tao-shi?"

"kau membuatku mengayuh sepeda ketika pulang dan sekarang kakiku capek, kau masih harus bertanggung jawab atas ini, araeso?"

Sebelum dia sempat menjawab aku langsung beranjak pergi. Aku tak mau mendengar penolakan darinya sedikitpun.

Author POV

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju penginapan Tao masih sibuk bercakap sendiri dengan dirinya, ia memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan tadi benar, apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini pada yeoja itu. Ia jelas tak menyukai orang yang membantahnya, cerewet dan meneriakinya seperti Baekhyun tapi ia benar-benar merasa ingin bertemu lagi dan tak rela ketika berpisah. Ia jelas bingung sekali, ia juga tak pernah punya perasaan spesial untuk seorang yeoja sebelumnya.

**To : Kris**

_Gege, tadi aku bertemu seorang yeoja cerewet,sok tau dan keras kepala. Aku di buat kesal olehnya. Anehnya aku malah tetap ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Malah aku merasa yeoja biasa-biasa saja itu cantik. Kira-kira aku terkena apa,gege? Apa aku mengidap penyakit?_

Kris tidak sedang bersama dengan handphonenya, ia sedang ke rumah _sakit_ untuk menghibur para pasien kanker bersama Baekhyun, D.O, Suho dan Chen.

Handphone itu ditemukan oleh Sehun. "hyung.. bolehkah aku mengerjai dia?"tanya Sehun.

Tentu saja akan di jawab anggukan dari semua hyungnya,begitulah pikirnya. Senyuman evil pun mengembang di bibirnya.

**To : Tao**

_Apa kau merasa jantungmu berdebar keras ketika bersamanya?_

**By Sehun**

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia mengirim SMS pada gegenya yang membalas malah Sehun. Yang mengesalkan pasti sekarang ia sedang di tertawakan.

**To : Sehun**

_Maksudmu? Kau jangan sok tau anak kecil. _

Sehun terkekeh membaca SMS nya.

**To : Tao**

_Aku di suruh membalasmu oleh para hyung, mereka sedang sibuk sekarang ini. Menurut mereka cara menyembuhkannya adalah dengan mencium gadis itu. Kau akan segera sembuh, percayalah!_

Sehun masih tetap terkekeh membaca SMS yang dia kirim. Berbeda dengan Tao dia berpikir benar benar harus melakukannya.

Baekhyun POV

"Sekarang apa lagi ini?"pikirku dalam hati.

Namja gila itu menjadi tamu cafe kami lagi menarikku duduk di bangku tepat di depannya. Ia tak sedikit pun membuka kacamatanya. Dan terus menghindari pertanyaanku seperti merapalkan sesuatu.

Aku sempat mengira namja ini takkan menemuiku lagi sebab sudah lebih 2 hari dia tak menunjukkan dirinya, tidak di cafe ini, tidak di tepi pantai dan tidak juga di jalan menuju pantai. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa. Berkali-kali aku melongo ke pintu cafe, tak kunjung dia yang datang, aku ke tepi pantai dia pun tak ada seperti raib begitu saja. Apa aku merindukannya? Apa yang aku nantikan bertemu dengannya? Dan sekarang dia muncul.

"Hey panda.. sekarang kau mau apa lagi? Kau tak lihat aku sibuk?"kataku padahal cafe sedang sedikit sepi.

"aku tunggu kau hari minggu di festival tepi pantai jam 8 malam, dandanlah dengan baik. Kau mengerti?"katanya dengan suara cepat dan bergetar. Ia bahkan tak melihat padaku.

"what?"kataku dalam hati. Aku melongo tak percaya dengan yang aku dengar.

Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan tepat di depan mataku.

"hey, araeso? Di jembatan. Aku akan menunggumu"kemudian namja itu berlalu bersama americano pesanannya.

Aku merasa seperti Geum Jan Di yang di ajak ke namsan tower oleh Goo Jun Pyo, tapi dalam beda setting. Kali ini tak ada pesawat bising atau pun truk berisik yang lewat. Aku merasa akan terbang sekalipun tak punya sayap. Aku melihat langit yang mendung menjadi sangat-sangat cerah. Dan kupu-kupu berkeliaran di sekelilingku. Tentu saja membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Baekhyun ya.. apa yang kau lakukan?"tegur bibiku dengan wajah yang mengatakan anak aneh.

"anii..." aku lari ke belakang saking malunya.

Author POV

Baekhyun sibuk dengan pakaian-pakaiannya, ia tak mau terihat terlalu berdandan di depan Tao, namun tak mau terlihat jelek juga, tak ingin terkesan biasa, tak juga ingin berbeda hal itu membuat ia membeli beberapa baju baru dan mencoba-cobanya sejak sore tadi. Sementara Tao, berpakaian seperti apa pun akan membuatnya terlihat keren tak membutuhkan waktu untuk itu hanya saja ia juga memperbaiki kancing kemeja birunya, memasang melepasnya, berdiri di depan kaca memastikan kerapiannya.

Pukul 19 lewat 27 menit 33 detik keduanya sudah berada di tempat janjian. Tao berdiri di jembatan seperti yang di janjikan sesekali menatap laut kemudian jalan ke arah cafe Baekhyun, melirik jam tangannya tak tenang. Baekhyun menikmati pemandangan itu, sungguh bahagia rasanya ketika di tunggu dan di harapkan orang lain. Ia mulai mengerti hatinya sudah di bawa pergi separuh oleh namja itu. "Cheo Sarang" atau Cinta Pertama itu lah yang terjadi pada mereka, tanpa di sadari dan terjadi begitu saja.

Baekhyun tetap bertahan dengan gengsinya bersembunyi padahal Tao menunggunya, ia merasa perlu melakukan itu kalau perlu datang terlambat. Selain itu, ia juga sedikit minder dengan pakaian yang ia pakai dan orang-orang yang melihat kagum dan beberapa menggoda Tao. Ia hanya dengan hot pants dan t-shirt putihdi tambah kemeja senada dengan yang di pakai Tao. Ia sedikit menyesalinya sekarang. Kenapa bukan one piece saja yang aku pakai tadi?

"akhirnya kau datang juga,"senyuman lega datang dari namja panda itu. "lalu?" kata Baekhyun, kata pendek dan ketus itu keluar begitu saja. "yeppo~"kata Tao. Kata singkat itu membuat senyum malu-malu Baekhyun muncul. "nah,, Ka!" Tao bersemangat.

Mereka mengunjungi semua stand yang ada mulai dari makanan khas korea, permainan tangkap ikan, lempar gelang, dan lain-lain. Namun spesial ketika seorang halmeoni menawarkan gelang pasangan pada Baekhyun. "Agashii, beli lah sepasang gelang ini, ini akan membuat kau tak terpisahkan dengan pasangan takdirmu" Halmeoni itu melirik pada Tao. "dia bukan ..." "tolonglah, agashii.. meskipun tak berhasil tapi cucu saya belum makan apapun sejak pagi, tolonglah". Baekhyun merasa kasihan dan membeli gelang pasangan itu.

"Tao shii..."

"ne.. ahh.. araesoo.. kau mau memberi gelang itu padaku" Tao langsung mengambil gelang di tangan Baekhyun.

"hey,, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"apa lagi memakai gelang ini dan memakaikan satunya lagi padamu, ini gelang pasangan kan? Kau mau berpisah denganku?"kata Tao memegang erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Joah Joah.."kata Tao mendekatkan kedua tangan mereka yang memakai gelang.

"aku tak percaya dengan takhyul, aku hanya membelinya karena kasihan pada halmeoni itu"

"ne.. dan kau orang bodoh ke sekian yang tertipu"

Tao terkekeh menunjuk pada yeoja yang di tawarkan gelang oleh halmeoni itu dengan cara yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya.

Mereka terus berjalan menikmati festival sekali dalam setahun di laksanakan itu, hingga untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Tao mengajaknya melihat perkumpulan B-boy dan Beat-box. Baekhyun menyukai musik beat-box dan rap-rap yang mengiringi dance-dance keren B-boy tersebut.

"kau mau melihat yang lebih keren"bisik Tao ke telinga Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun mengikuti Tao yang masuk ke tengah pertunjukan itu.

"bolehkah aku mencobanya (rap) ? korean rap? "tanya Tao dengan logat yang aneh.

Semua orang mengijinkan dan bertepuk tangan.

"I.. I.. waantt .."tiba-tiba suara Tao serak membuat semua orang tertawa terbahak tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

"sorry, I'm Newbie. And I am Chinese. Give Me One More Chance" semua setuju untuk memberi kesempatan.

" I.. I.. Wanna.. go..back... I wanna.. Go... Back..." semua orang terhanyut dengan rap korea Tao, yang tadi tertawa kini terkagum padanya. Baekhyun juga merasakannya apa lagi Tao mengunci tatapannya padanya sejak tadi, membuat Baekhyun tak berkutik sedikitpun. Aksinya di tutup dengan "jo ahh-yo" dan gerakan telunjuk Tao membentuk separuh hati ke arah Baekhyun.

"ahh.. sial. Aku harus mengantarmu pulang sekarang. Aku sudah berjanji pada bibimu."

"apa?"

"sudahlah.. ayo pulang!"

"kembang apinya?"

Tao menarik tangan Baekhyun berlari ke arah cafe. Apa pun protes Baekhyun tak di dengarkannya hingga mereka sampai di cafe.

"cafe ini punya lantai 2 kan? Ayo kita lihat kembang api dari sana"

mereka melihat kembang api dari lantai atas cafe, langit malam hari itu terlihat benar-benar indah apalagi oleh Baekhyun dan Tao. Tepat di letupan kembang api yang terakhir, Tao teringat yang di katakan Sehun dan melaksanakan dengan begitu cepat seperti roket yang melayang ke pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam, Tao pun merasa aneh. Ia tak bisa menyembuhkan debaran kuat di hatinya malah semakin kuat setelah ia mencium pipi Baekhyun. Mereka berdua terdiam. Tao yang merasa kacau berencana melarikan diri saja.

"sudah larut, aku akan pulang"katanya cengengesan. Baekhyun tetap diam.

"ya,, aku pulang" Tao mulai beranjak pergi.

Tetap di depan tangga "jo ahh yoo"dengan suara yang nyaris hilang di tiup angin. Tao mendengarnya namun berpura-pura tak mendengar dan terus berlalu pulang.

Tao's Room

Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi santainya, ia menghembus nafas panjang setiap kali mengingat yang dia lakukan tadi. Ia sadar, ia mulai merasa hal berbeda pada yeoja itu. yeoja itu telah mencuri hatinya. Bukan hal itu yang menjadi penyebab namja itu tak kunjung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Bukan itu tapi, perkataan hyung dan sahabatnya.

**To : Kris**

_Gege,, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah melakukan seperti yang kalian katakan._

Kris yang membaca SMS itu bingung dengan apa yang di maksud dongsaengnya itu.

**To : Kris**

_Aku mencium yeoja itu dan sekarang aku rasa ingin selalu bersama yeoja itu, aku merasa sekarang aku akan gila, gege._

**To : Tao**

_Yeoja siapa? Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu?_

**To : Kris**

_Yeoja yang ku temui disini, Byun Baekhyun. Sehunnie bilang aku harus melakukan itu. What should I do,gege?_

Kris menceritakan masalah Tao pada Baekhyun, Suho, dan tentu saja Sehun yang bersama dengannya. Kris menjitak kepala Sehun yang berani-beraninya mengerjai Tao tapi Sehun malah tetap terkekeh. Mereka membicarakan hal itu bersama-sama kemudian Kris mengirim pesan padanya.

**To : Tao**

_Huang Zi Tao, kami hanya ingin memeperingatkan kau. Cinta selama musim panas jarang berujung bahagia pasti akan ada perpisahan. Kau harus kembali ke Seoul segera dan yeoja mu itu mungkin akan kau tinggal atau pergi ke suatu tempat lain. Kalian berpisah dan sudah. Dan apa kau tau dia memiliki namjachingu atau tidak di suatu tempat? kau melakukan hal baik tak menyatakan cinta padanya jika saja kau nyatakan akan jadi beban baginya untuk melupakanmu. Kau mengerti Tao?_

Tao mengerti yang di katakan hyungnya itu benar, ia juga tak ingin mengecewakan orang-orang mencintainya. Yang menjadi berat untuknya adalah perpisahan yang menyesakan yang harus dilaluinya.

**To : Kris**

_Aku mengerti,gege._

**To : Tao**

_Aku baru saja menerima pesan dari Lee So Man ajushi. Kau di suruh kembali ke Seoul besok, kau akan di jemput jam 2 siang. Jadi, aku sarankan ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan layak pada yeojamu._

Tao merasa benar-benar tak berdaya baru saja bertemu dengan yeoja yang pertama kali di sukainya tapi segera harus berpisah.

**To : Kris**

_Gege, aku ada permintaaan._

Tao POV

Tepat 2 jam 10 menit aku hanya bisa memperhatikan yeoja itu dari seberang cafenya. Aku tak berani sedikit pun mendekatinya bahkan menyapanya. Aku hanya berharap pada waktu untuk sedikit merangkak. Aku masih ingin melihat yeoja itu. yeoja itu berkali-kali melirik ke arah pintu masuk, apa dia menantikan kedatanganku? Ia juga menjatuhkan senampan pesanan, karena tidak konsentrasi. Namun aku hanya bisa diam melihatnya dari seberang. Hey Baekhyun bisakah kau tak bisakah kau sedikit berhati-hati? Kau jangan menupang dagumu seperti itu, kau harus tetap tersenyum. Jangan mengigit jarimu, itu kebiasaan buruk. Aku hanya bisa menyatakannya dari kejauhan.

Waktu terus berlalu 1 jam 10 menit lagi akan datang Jae Suk Ajushi, karyawan Lee So Man ajushi yang akan menemaniku hingga ke Seoul. Aku takkan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Lee So Man ajushi kecewa, namun biarkan aku egois sebentar saja, ijinkan aku melihat yeoja itu sebentar lagi.

"Tao-shii.. sudah saatnya pulang, jemputan sudah datang"kata Jae Suk dalam bahasa china.

"xie xie"jawabku.

Waktuku benar-benar sudah habis sekarang. Aku hanya akan masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju menuju Seoul.

"ajushi.. berikan ini pada yeoja itu"kataku pada Jae Suk ajushi dan menunjuk Baekhyun.

"baiklah tuan"jawab ajushi itu. dan aku hanya bisa mempercayakan itu padanya.

One year later...

Seoul bersama dengan teriknya sinar mentari, bersama dengan ramainya manusia yang menikmati keindahannya. Ada kesibukan dimana-mana, membuat terkadang semua hal penting menjadi terabaikan. Seorang yeoja berbaring di atas bangku panjang di lantai teratas kampusnya. Konkuk University begitu namanya salah satu universitas terbaik di korea selatan. Yeoja yang berada di tahun pertamanya di universitas itu memegang kertas bergambar sepasang remaja yang terikat oleh benang merah. Di bagian bawah kertas itu ada tulisan. "Jika memang tangan kita sudah di ikat oleh benang merah yang sama, tentulah kita akan bertemu lagi. Good Bye.. Huang Zi Tao"

"Huang Zi Tao sialan! Kau pikir kau hebat dan tau segalanya? Kau pikir kau keren? Kau tak lebih dari seorang pengecut. Napeun!"teriak Yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu. Ia menutup matanya agar tak silau oleh matahari namun butir-butir air mata jatuh bersamanya.

"Huang Zi Tao, aku merindukanmu"

Sudah hampir setahun, ia tak bertemu dengan namja yang memberikan lukisan itu padanya, membuat dia sedikit frustasi untuk mengenangnya.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang lebih tinggi dari tempat Baekhyun berbaring seorang namja memperhatikannya dan tersenyum geli karenanya.

"Baekhyun ah.. Kau sedang apa? Kau pikir kami tak repot mencarimu kemana-mana"kata seorang namja yang baru saja datang.

"mianhee Tae Minnie.. aku sedang menenangkan diri saja"

"ah.. sudahlah, bukankah kita akan pergi bersenang-senang bersama di musim panas ini. Bersemangatlah, fighting!"

"ne,, Taeminnie. Kalian akan ke cafe bibiku kan?"

"yup. kajja! Jonginnie dan teman-teman menunggumu di bawah, kita akan membicarakannya"

"ya.. aku mengerti"

"hey apa kau sudah mendengar tentang namja jurusan arsitektur yang digelari Kungfu Panda?"

"aniyo~ nuguya?"

"molla, dia sedang ramai-ramainya di bicarakan oleh anak-anak se universitas lho"

Baekhyun POV

Ohh tuhann, bolehkah aku mempercayai penglihatanku saat ini? Aku sangat yakin, aku melihat Tao. Aku yakin itu dia namun ketika aku dekati lagi-lagi aku kehilangan dia. Aku sepertinya akan frustasi jika terus seperti ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan musim panas tahun ini seperti halnya tahun lalu yaitu di tempat bibiku, yang menjadi bedanya akan ada Taemin,Jinri,Jong In,Ji Eun,Jia dan yang lainya menemaniku. Aku pergi terlebih dahulu dan menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Jujur saja keberangkatan kali ini menjadi berat, tentu saja karena namja china itu. aku masih belum bisa melupakannya bahkan semakin hari dia semakin membayang-bayangiku. Akan sangat sulit sekali melupakan namja egois itu, aku hanya akan melepas rasa rindu dengan melihat fotonya yang ku ambil di tepi pantai saat pertama kali bertemu. Huang Zi Tao, apa kabarmu?

Author POV

Baekhyun bersandar pada seorang namja yang berangkat bersamanya ke tempat tinggal bibinya itu. Ia tak sadar namja itu adalah Tao, dengan separuh sadar ia mengucapkan selamat pagi dan minta maaf pada teman setempat duduknya itu. Membuat Tao terkekeh. Baekhyun mengucek matanya tak percaya.

"Tao shii" ia memeluk erat namja itu. "dari mana saja kau? Kemana kau selama ini? Kenapa kau di sampingku?" katanya sambil memukul-mukul pelan punggung namja itu. Namja itu hanya terus tersenyum dan membalas pelukan yeoja itu. "stop! Kenapa kau disini?"kata Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. "liburan tentunya"jawabnya simpel. "kenapa tak sedikit pun kau memberi kabar? Kau pikir ini masih zaman dahulu hingga kau harus mengirimiku surat bergambar itu? kau bisa meminta nomor hapeku, line ID, k-talk Id atau pun twitterku? Kau kemana saja? Tidakkah kau pikir kau itu menyebalkan? Tangis mengiringi kata-kata Baekhyun. Tao tau perasaan yang dirasakan Baekhyun karena ia juga merasakan hal sama, namun ia lebih melindungi Baekhyun, ia tak ingin ia terbebani oleh apa pun. "aku kembali ke china, dan banyak hal menyebabkan aku tak bisa menanyakan padamu, semuanya mendadak"jawab Tao menenangkan Baekhyun. "bukankah kau orang yang kurang up date?" kata Tao lagi. "maksudmu?"

"kita se universitas lho" . "jadi kau kungfu panda?" "ne,, It's me!" hal itu membuat senyum mengembang di pipinya lagi. "kau bisa bela diri ya?" "tentu saja kau tak melihat tubuhku?" hal itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa lagi, ia melihat Tao terlalu kurus untuk ukuran seseorang yang menekuni bela diri. "jangan menghinaku!" mereka tertawa.

Baekhyun berusaha membuka suaranya, bicara tentang sesuatu yang harusnya ia pernah lakukan. "Tao shii... " belum sempat Baekhyun berkata apa-apa. Tao menjawab "nado! Aku mengerti.."

End.

* * *

Nah, otte? Aneh ya? Kepanjangan? Gak jelas? Mengerikan?

Ya ya ya ya yaaaaaaaa.. tau kok.

Soalnya curhat dikit nih, ini Fanfiction resmi pertama yang Se Ra buat memiliki sebuah akhir. Heheeh.. aneh ya? Soalnya biasanya Se Ra nulis ff atau pun cerpen pasti ngandat di tengah-tengah dan yap tau lah berakhir di recycle bin. Se Ra sempat drop waktu pertama kali nge publish cerita ini di salah satu page di fb –dengan nama cast yang berbeda- banyak yang rada gak suka gitu. Bukan gak suka sih hanya saja ada beberapa komentar bikin Se Ra gak pede nulis lagi.

Hhahah,, sekarang gak apa-apa kok Se Ra udah gak boleh kayak dulu lagi.

Hmm.. review ya chingu. Jeballl gumawo ^^


End file.
